Soaked letter
There are two soaked letters in and one introduced with the . Soaked letter (to Velerad) |Type = Book |Source = Abandoned campsite east of the White Orchard cemetery |Weight = 0.06 |Value = 1}} Journal entry : To His Excellency Velerad, Lord Mayor of Vizima. : Your Excellency, we can wait no longer – the scouts say the Black Ones are already readying their siege equipment. : If you wish to escape with your life, please present yourself at the Vizima Temple Quarter sewer entrance tomorrow at the crack of dawn. There is not much room on the boat, so take with your only your closest family and most valued treasures. I shall provide a few men to act as a guard, but not too many, for I do not wish to attract unwanted attention. We shall sail through Blacksol, Stoonwar, White Orchard and Charske. From there we shall continue on horseback. : — Yannick Delen : P.S. Do not tell anyone about your flight. We do not wish to arouse panic. Soaked letter (to Pauli) |Type = Book |Source = South of Frischlow |Weight = 0 |Value = 1}}This letter is found at the first guarded treasure just south of Frischlow. Journal entry : Read close, mate. Lady Caroline's hanged herself. Tragic love affair, something like that. Some gallant gent stole her virtue and then split, her belly started swelling and, well, tragic results. : But enough about that. Let's get to the meat of the matter. I helped prepare her for her funeral - and I'm telling you, the shite they stuck in her coffin! More riches than in a Koviri vault! I'm telling you, you couldn't even see the body for the glare coming off all that silver and gold! : So I'm thinking all those baubles won't be one prick's lick of good to our dearly-departed lady in the afterlife, whereas you and I, why, we could put it to fine use in the here and now. So perhaps we should lighten her coffin a little bit, so as nothing goes to waste? : Thing is, I can't go anywhere, but you, you're a free man. So grab a shovel and head out to the swamp graveyard. Start digging where folk have laid out fresh flowers. Then we'll meet up and split everything fair and square... half for you, half for me. Deal? : ''--Pauli'' Soaked letter (Hearts of Stone) |Type = Other |Source = during Open Sesame: Breaking and Entering |Weight = 0 |Value = 1 |ID = q603_hoff_letter}}This soaked letter is a quest item and document in the . If you try to recruit Hugo Hoff, you'll find several thugs near the water's edge, with this letter and an ear on him. Associated quest * Open Sesame: Breaking and Entering Journal entry : Hymke, : Round up the lads, we've got a job. It's time Hugo Hoff took a long walk of '' a short pier on the Pontar. To prove it's done, bring back his ear.'' : – Falk : P.S. Seems Ewald's interested in Hoff, too. So watch your arse. ru:Промокшее письмо Category:The Witcher 3 books Category:Hearts of Stone books Category:Hearts of Stone quest items